Impossible
by sakuramiko
Summary: Hancock does what no other Amazon Lily empress or woman has ever done! Slight spoiler for recent chapters?


**AN:** This had to be done. I hope you like it and that no one is too OOC.

* * *

Hancock leaned against a pillar for support. Her face was red and her breathing was labored. Marigold and Sandersonia noticed this and knew it wasn't just another bout of lovesickness. The sisters scrambled around the room which made Salome fidget uneasily. Hancock gasped and grabbed her swollen abdomen. Sandersonia saw this and fled the room to get the doctor. Marigold picked her sister up and brought her to the bed. The doctor had already told them what to do. Hancock was taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm…Oh but how could she!? She was finally going to give birth to 'their' child! Sandersonia and the doctor rushed in, both prepared to help deliver the child.

The news of the empress going into labor spread through the isle of women like wild fire. All the women were excited and could not wait to see what the child of their empress and 'that man' would look like. All of the businesses suddenly closed since they were going to prepare gifts for the empress's child. Elder Nyon even got wind of the news and started to make her way to the castle. She was not going to miss such an important event. By the time Nyon got to the castle there were already crowds of women around.

After a very long and very painful labor the Boa sister's welcomed the newest Amazon Lily. The doctor examined the child while Hancock recovered from her labor. The doctor's eyes got wide and she started to stammer. "Th-th-th-this can't…." The child started to cry which made Hancock sit up. The doctor looked over at the empress. "Hebihime-sama…" She handed the crying child to its mother. "It is a boy." The doctor said breathlessly and was still in shock. The Boa sisters were surprised and Hancock pulled back the blanket covering her crying child. They all gasped. It was indeed a boy!

Hancock blushed and stroked the crying baby's cheek to calm him. His cries didn't stop so Hancock pushed her smock aside and guided her son to her breast to have his first meal. She laughed a little. "Already hungry… just like your father." She smiled sweetly at the suckling baby. The doctor swooned a little at the beauty of Hancock's genuine smile. Marigold and Sandersonia were smiling at their nephew and wondering when they would get to hold him. Salome slithered over and watched the feeding over Hancock's shoulder. Hancock looked up. "Mari, Sonia…. Please send out a letter to his father and inform the people." The sisters agreed and left while the doctor stayed to monitor the empress and her child.

Hours later a helmet wearing bird was desperately flapping its wings trying to get to the pirate ship in the distance. Once the bird reached the ship it was greeted by a red head. She noticed the seal on the letter right away and called out to her captain in the ship's bird nest. The captain looked down at his navigator who was waving the letter around. He immediately started to grin and stretched his arm inhumanely long and snatched the letter away from the red head. He greedily tore it open and read the contents.

"It is a boy!" The captain screamed at the top of his lungs and held out his arms in celebration. His crew all looked up at him and he jumped down to the deck. "It's a boy!" He shouted again. His crew began to murmur congratulations.

"Luffy you dog. I'm so jealous! To have the most beautiful woman in the world as your queen!" Sanji said as he wrapped his arm around his captain. Luffy just grinned through everyone's congratulations.

"Nami! Plot a course to Amazon Lily right now! We're going to see my son!" Luffy said pointed out toward the sea. The Thousand Sunny then began to change course and head toward the isle of women.

Back at Amazon Lily the women were asked to go back their homes. Hancock sweetly asked her people to wait until Luffy had come to see his child before she would allow them to visit. The Boa sisters, the doctor and Elder Nyon all kept the child's gender a secret. Hancock finally set her son down to sleep and Salome wrapped around the child in a makeshift crib. "I hope Luffy is on his way." She said and put a hand on her cheek blushing. She smiled at the sleeping baby and could hardly believe this was reality.

It took the Strawhat crew only one day to reach the island. Luffy had Franky put SUPA speed jets on the ship just for this occasion. The crew had special escorts bring them to the castle. Marigold and Sandersonia were waiting at the entrance to take Luffy to their sister's chambers.

Luffy burst the through the door as he normally did. "Hancock!" Usually he would be greeted by Hancock shouting his name in return and then they would hug but this time Hancock just called out his name. She was seated on her bed holding their son who was having yet another meal. Luffy got very quiet and walked over slowly as not to disturb his son's mealtime. He sat down next to Hancock without taking his eyes off the baby.

"He should be done soon." Hancock whispered and smiled at Luffy. She blushed a little but could not put a hand on her cheek. She pulled her smock back over her chest once their son finished. "Do you want to hold him?" She looked over at Luffy who shook his head with a very serious expression on. Hancock giggled at how serious and careful Luffy was being. She gently placed their son in his arms.

"Ace…." Luffy said softly as he looked down at the baby. Ace already had a thin layer of dark hair on his head. The infant looked up at Luffy with blue eyes that were not completely focused. Salome slithered over and shook his head which made Ace smile. Luffy laughed and looked over at Hancock. She smiled and moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Luffy shifted to cradle Ace with one arm. He moved a finger to the baby's hand which caused Ace to wrap his tiny fingers around the larger one.

Sitting like this made Hancock remember when she told Luffy she was pregnant…

_Luffy had brought his crew for another visit to Amazon Lily. The hospitality of the women always made each visit enjoyable. He had proposed to Hancock the first time he left her without knowing. Luffy didn't care though he found Hancock's company enjoyable. He had been invited to her chambers for a private banquet. He was too distracted by the food to fully notice that something about Hancock had changed._

_Luffy patted his stomach after he finished all the food that was in the room. Hancock wrapped her arms around Luffy and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and finally noticed something strange. "Oi, Hancock, did you get fatter?" He said with his usual lack of tact. _

_Hancock blushed and hid her face behind his arm. "Actually I have something to tell you…" She looked up with a small smile. "Remember the last time you slept in my room?" Luffy looked a little strained as he thought about it but then eventually nodded. Hancock put a hand on her cheek. "Well… I'm pregnant." She released him and put both bands on her cheeks._

"_What is pregnant?" Luffy asked not knowing this foreign word. _

"_I'm going to have a baby." Hancock squealed in delight. _

"_That's great Hancock!" Luffy said with a grin. Hancock looked a little surprised._

"_It is your baby Luffy." Hancock explained and her face got even redder._

_Luffy was quiet for a few moments and Hancock watched him closely. "I'm gonna be a father?" He asked and Hancock simply nodded. "That's really great! I'm glad it is with you Hancock!" He said happily and hugged the pirate empress. Hancock squirmed with joy and hugged him back. She then planted a kiss on his lips and he kissed in return._

_Luffy ended up with his head in Hancock's lap. She stroked his hair gently. "What are we gonna name the baby?" Luffy asked and looked up at Hancock._

"_I'd like to name her Constantia." Hancock said without a second thought. After all, all the women on Amazon Lily only had girls. She noticed that Luffy was frowning._

"_What if it is a boy?" He asked without knowledge of only girl births. Hancock blushed and honestly didn't know how to reply. "Can we name him Ace?" Luffy requested with a big grin. Hancock smiled at him and agreed though she knew the baby's gender would not be male._

Hancock was didn't know that she was going to be very wrong back then. She looked down and saw that Luffy was now holding a sleeping Ace. "He eats a lot just like you do." She explained. She had fed Ace for a total of twelve hours in the past day. This information made Luffy laugh.

Hancock had given her sisters permission to tell the rest of the women on Amazon Lily about the baby. Of course the most shocking thing was that Hebihime had given birth to a son! This was the first son born to any Amazon Lily woman in their history. That evening the Strawhats and the Kuja pirates ate together. The Kuja women, Nami, Robin and Chopper surrounded Hancock. The Kuja women cooed at how cute Ace was and each tried to get him to laugh. Robin was interested in this historical moment of the first male birth on Amazon Lily. Nami and Chopper joined the Kuja women in fawning.

Hancock left the dinner early to put the sleeping Ace to bed. She set him down and Salome wrapped around him like a crib. Hancock leaned on the snake's body a little to watch the baby sleep. She looked over when she heard the door creak. "Luffy!" She said in surprise. The pirate king made his way over to her. He sat on the other side of the Salome crib and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"I want to help you while I'm here." Luffy said with a smile. Luffy's thoughtfulness caused Hancock to swoon and burn with happiness. He stayed in her room that night. She knew he was a heavy sleeper but was surprised that Ace's crying woke him and he did indeed help her sooth Ace when he did cry.

The next day Ace was presented to the women of Amazon Lily. Many offered small tokens when they came to visit; others offered services and a few even gave money. Ace was admired by all the women. Hancock also caused the women to swoon whenever she showed a loving gesture to the baby. All the women praised Heibihime for being the first to have a son. She blushed and refused to take all the credit. "I couldn't have done it without Luffy." She said lovingly with a blush across her cheeks. This made the women admire Luffy even more.

Ace's great reception made Luffy happy. He knew Amazon Lily would be a great place for his son to grow up and that Ace would be taken care of well while he was out at sea.

While Ace wasn't eating or sleeping he was playing with Luffy, Hancock and Salome. The first time Luffy saw Hancock begin to feed Ace he asked exactly what Ace's meals were.

"It is milk." Hancock explained.

"Does it taste good?" Luffy asked wondering if it was like cow's milk.

"I don't know… Would you like to try it?" Hancock asked with a blush knowing what tasting her milk would entail.

Luffy put his hand under his chin. "But won't Ace have drunk it all?"

Hancock giggled. "Maybe some other time…" She smiled and Luffy agreed. He didn't want to use up all of Hancock's milk and have his son be hungry.

One day the little family made a visit to the Thousand Sunny. Ace got to play with the Strawhat crew. It seemed that Ace enjoyed Robin's ability to use multiple arms to tickle him. Franky's dance made the boy babble with laughter. Ace even seemed to enjoy when Chopper tripped; a bad habit inherited from his mother? Nami took pictures of Ace to see if she could make a mint selling the first baby pictures of the pirate king's son to tabloids. Brook composed a lullaby to put the baby to sleep for a nap. Sanji prepared a special meal for Hancock so that she could feed Ace properly. Zoro stood off to the side and enjoyed the hullabaloo the crew was making over Ace even though he only showed it through a smirk.

The crew had been docked in Amazon Lily for a whole month now. The crew was itching to get back to sea and Luffy had to admit that he was too. He told Hancock about his desire to go back out to sea while Ace was taking a nap. She began to cry, it always hurt to hear that he wanted to go out to sea but she didn't want to go against his wishes.

"Don't worry Hancock. I'll be back!" He said with a wide grin. Hancock smiled even though she was still crying. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her in return.

The Strawhat crew was all set to sail the next day. The women of Amazon Lily generously gave them extra provisions. Everyone had boarded the ship except Luffy. Hancock and Ace had come to the docks accompanied by Marigold and Sandersonia. Luffy kissed his wife and kissed Ace's forehead which cause him to giggle. He then boarded the Thousand Sunny. He could hear Ace start to cry. As the boat started to leave the dock Luffy heard Ace's screams on the shore. Hancock was trying her best to sooth the crying Ace. Luffy pulled his hat down a little but then jumped on the railing of the ship. "I'll be back!" He screamed toward the shore. This caused Ace's screaming to regress back to crying and then he finally calmed down. If Hancock could have she would have fainted… Luffy really was the best man in the world!

And so the Strawhat pirates returned to Amazon Lily every few months.

* * *

**AN: **Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it? If you did please review~!

I created a LuHan community under another user. Please join.


End file.
